Because Of You
by KurenoxArisaxx
Summary: Kid and Liz get separated from Patty during a mission. Will secrets and hidden feelings be revealed as a result? Much better then it sounds. Please review.


**_First Soul Eater one-shot. Just finished the anime the other day and wanted to do a quick fanfic of my favorite couple. Oh, and I apologize for any OOC-ness. I doubt Liz would really be as dense in the series as I made her in this fic but I still hope you guys like it anyways._**

**_I found a KidxLiz AMV on YT that had Taylor Swift's song "You belong with me" in it and that kind of inspired me to write this :/_**

**_Disclaimer: Soul Eater and it's characters belong to Atsushi Ohkubo_**

* * *

"Damn...!" Kid cursed as he ran as fast as he could through an abandoned town as fast as his legs could take him. Behind Kid ran an evil, gigantic monster that was in the process of soon becoming a kishin. Kid and the Thompson sisters had been assigned a mission to go to the abandoned town of Lunar to destroy a rumored monster that had been killing innocent travelers passing by.

Now they were running for their lives; trying to figure out a way to stop the giant that now tread behind them at top speed.

_"Kid, lets try Soul Resonance!" _Liz suggested frantically, worried that the monster would soon attack her Meister if they didn't do something quickly.

"No, that won't do!" Kid replied in anger, "We can't destroy that monster, Liz!"

_"What- You've gotta be kidding. What is so damn important about that monster that makes it so we can't-" _

But then it hit Liz like a ton of bricks. She remembered what was so important about the monster and honestly; she had never watched to punch Kid in the face so much for his stupidity.

_**~Flashback~ **_

_**"Wow, this town is super huge~" Patty screamed at the top of her lungs as she fist-pumped happily.**_

_**"Yeah, no kidding, Patty. It surprises me that a big town like this was just abandoned by it's people." Liz smiled at her sister but then realized Kid hadn't spoken a word since they arrived, "Kid?"**_

_**Behind the sisters walked their Meister, who seemed to be pondering about something. **_

_**Death the Kid rose his head at the sisters at hearing his name and lifted a brow, "What is it?"**_

_**"Kiddo, are you okay? You've been all quiet and stuff since we left the academy."**_

_**"Patty's right. Is everything all right with you?" Liz asked, gently gripping the reaper's shoulder in concern.**_

_**Kid stared back at his weapons for a moment but then shook Liz's hand off his shoulder and proceeded to go forward,**_

_**"It's nothing," He began, "Just have some stuff on my mind. It's nothing for you two to worry about."**_

_**At that moment, Kid froze in his tracks and shot his yellow eyes towards a giant shadow that had suddenly appeared a few feet in front of them. Without having to tell them, Liz and Patty transformed into weapons; allowing Kid to now point the pistols at the potential danger awaiting them.**_

_**"Who are you?" The shadow asked, pointing a large metal claw at Kid.**_

_**"We're from the DWMA..." And without another word, Kid began firing the pistols at the monster. He could tell from it's soul wavelength that this creature standing in the shadows was the one they came to destroy. But they had to do it fast; or else another kishin would be born into the world.**_

_**"Claw fire!" The creature screeched as he shot sharp objects at Kid. Before the grim reaper's son could dodge, one of the objects shot through the side of his arm; causing a pained groan to escape Kid's lips.**_

_**"Kid!" Both sisters shouted when they sensed blood was now dripping from their Meister's arm.**_

_**"Damn." Kid cursed, trying to forget the fact that he had just been hit. He then lifted the pistols at the shadowed creature again, "Quit cowering in the dark like that! Get out here and fight like a man!"**_

_**Kid then heard the monster chuckle and began to move in the dark, "Okay boy. Prepare yourself."**_

_**A giant figure soon appeared under one of the street lights hanging overhead; revealing a very interesting sight to Kid.**_

_**"It...can't be..." Kid held a breath as he dropped the pistols at his side.**_

_**"What's up, Kiddo?" Patty asked, curious about why the reaper's tone seemed so distraught.**_

_**"The monster...it's...it's..." Kid threw up his arms and released the guns from his hold; sending them flying in the air.**_

_**"Ahhh, Kid!" Liz screamed as she transformed back into human form with her sister and plummeted to the ground. Once they had hit, Liz shot a glare at her Meister, "What the hell was that for-"**_

_**Liz then paused at seeing the sparkle in Kid's eyes and the blush on his cheeks. That could only mean one thing so she looked over to the monster. Yup. Her assumption was right.**_

_**"Isn't it beautiful, Liz? Patty? That creature over there...He's perfectly symmetrical!" Kid sung, jumping in the air excitedly.**_

_**The monster then scratched his head in confusion but soon got back into attacking stance, "I don't know what you just said about me, boy. But I'm gonna kill you and those little girls over there!"**_

_**At that, the monster began his chase after the students of DWMA.**_

_**~End Flashback~**_

_"Kid, c'mon! We have to do SOMETHING!"_ Liz panicked; her human form reflecting out from the pistol's silver frame and peering up at her partner,

_"Sis is right! If we don't do something, then that creepy thing is gonna chop us into yummy bits of sushi!" Patty yelled back; her child-like exterior not disappearing once. _

"But he's so symmetrical! How could I destroy such beauty-" Kid looked up to see the monster now hovering above him; about to strike his claw down into his flesh, "CRAP!"

_"Kid!" _

Laughing like a maniac, the monster slammed his hand into Kid's back; sending him flying over to an abandoned building where he hit the wall with a large thunk and fell to the ground. Liz and Patty transformed back into human form and tried to shake him awake but then remembered the monster was still there,

"Well, well...It looks like it's just you girlies now. Time to eat your souls~" The monster then ran towards the Meister/Weapon team with a drooling mouth.

"AHHH~" Liz screamed, shaking Kid harder, "COME ON, KID-WAKE UP, YOU DAMN SON OF A GRIM REAPER! IF YOU DON'T, WE-"

"Sis!" Patty slapped her sister across the face; snapping her out of her panic.

"Patty..." Liz sniffed, holding her cheek.

Patty looked back at her sibling with a determined stare, "We should go different ways. We can confuse the dumb monster and run! Then we can play hide-and-seek from him until we think of how to beat him!"

Liz blinked a few times; surprised by her sister's sudden suggestion but she had to admit; it was a good plan. But they had to move quickly if they had any hope of escaping,

"Okay, but whose gonna take Kid?"

"You will!" Patty cheered, pointing at Liz and standing up, "You're lots taller then me, sis, so Kid should go with you!"

Liz rose from the ground as well and tried to argue but Patty placed Kid on Liz's back and pushed her to the left; telling her to keep running that way while she ran the opposite direction. And without any other words, the sisters took off in separate ways. Out of the corner of her eye, Liz noticed the monster go after her sister and screamed out,

"Hang in there, Patty! Kid and I will think of something and come back for you!"

The older sister began to run faster and faster and eventually came to a manhole. She pondered a moment if she really wanted to go down into the sewers just to hide from the monster but she had no other choice. So the teen pried open the lid, lowered Kid down and then went into the sewers herself.

Once they were down there, Liz breathed a sigh of half-relief and helped Kid lean on one of the walls. She then cheeked for any injuries,

"He's got a large wound on his right arm and I think that last hit he took gave him a concussion. Blast it..." Liz groaned, biting her lip.

Her and Patty had been able to think of a useful plan on the spur of the moment but it's not like she could just let her sister run around with the monster all day. Kid had to wake up soon or else Patty would be done for and soon, Liz as well. The Thompson sister cursed at the fact that she and her sister were useless when their Meister was unconscious like this.

"Ugh...Liz?"

The pistol looked down at Kid to see he had finally come to and a big grin spread across her face,

"Kid!" She cheered, unthinkingly wrapping her arms around the teen's neck and pulling him into a bear hug, "Thank God you're awake! Because of you, Patty and I had to separate and..."

"L-Liz..."

"Hmm?" Liz looked down to see she had buried Kid's face into her breasts. Blushing like crazy, Liz screamed and pushed Kid away only to see he had the same expression on his face as well.

"I'm s...sorry..." Liz apologized, "I-I was just so happy that you woke up and-"

"I know, I know. Never mind that. Where are we?" Kid asked, standing up from the ground and regaining his composure.

"The sewers."

Kid shot a disgusted look at his weapon, "Why?"

"Because, we needed a good hiding place from that monster and this was the best I could find." Liz laughed nervously, sweat-dropping.

Kid ruffled his hair, taking what Liz had said into consideration. The boy stood there for a good few minutes before he realized...something was missing.

"Wait, where's Patty? Without her, I can't be symmetrical!" Kid shouted in an overly-dramatic tone and flashed a puppy-dog face at Liz.

Groaning, Liz rose up and placed a hand on one of her hips, "Like I was going to say; we had to separate so I could get you away from the monster. Right now, she's probably in some other hiding place, waiting for us to come find her."

At that, Liz pointed straight, "Lets keep going this way. I think if we go straight, we can get to the other manhole that was on the other side of the town. I saw it when we first arrived here."

"Okay," Kid agreed and began walking with Liz, "So, you two actually separated to save me?"

For some reason, Liz could feel her blush creeping back again and faked a joking smile, "Well, that and the fact that we needed to save our own butts too. And since you were out cold, Patty thought it'd be good to separate so we'd confuse the monster. No problem though. We'll find her!"

Liz pumped her fist and mimicked her sister's usual-energetic actions as the two partners continued down the dark pathway of the smelly sewers. An awkward silence soon filled the air as the two went on and eventually it became too much for Liz so she looked to her Meister to start up a conversation with,

"So, Kid..."

But he didn't answer, nor did he look up at her. Liz rose her brows high in confusion. Thinking he maybe just hadn't heard her; Liz spoke out again, in a louder voice,

"Kid. I was wondering if when this is all over, can we-"

But Liz stopped in mid-sentence when she could see that Kid obviously wasn't paying the least bit attention to her. Now she was beginning to get annoyed. Liz was used to Kid's carelessness at times and she understood if his OCD was getting to him; then he'd most likely block anything and everything out. But they were alone for once. They never got time to just themselves before. Usually Patty or someone else was with them so they never really got to talk to one another directly. Liz wanted to spend more alone time with Kid. Honestly, she had fallen in love with him a while ago. Of course, it's not like it mattered. Liz knew he had better things to think about then being in a relationship but still. Her inner feminine side told her that when she got a chance like this, she should try to enjoy the alone time with him while it lasted; even if it was during an important mission like this one. Still, if Kid wasn't going to pay attention, there was no point in the matter.

Liz groaned, crossing her arms and looked to the side. Apparently, Kid could understand groans better then actual words being said to him because at that moment; he broke from his daydream and spoke out finally,

"What's wrong, Liz? Are you tired or something?"

_'Geez. Kid's just another typical guy, that's for sure.' _Despite her thoughts, Liz faked another smile and told him it was nothing.

The two continued and had almost made it to their destination when, all of a sudden, Kid stopped.

"Huh...?" Liz turned around to see Kid standing behind her with a poker face, "What's wrong, Kid? C'mon, we have to hurry if we want to catch up to Patty-"

"Liz. Answer a question."

_"He wants me to answer a question after he ignored me earlier? Kid has some nerve..." _Liz thought irritably but told him she would answer whatever question he had.

Taking in a deep breath, Kid locked his eyes on Liz, "Have you ever been in love before?"

The girl's blue eyes widened at the question. Why would Kid ask such a thing? And more so, since when did he care about stuff like love anyways? And...why would he ask HER of all people?

"I-In love...?" Liz repeated, trying to hide her anxiety that was starting to erupt from within her.

Kid nodded at the woman, "Yes, that's right. Be honest with me."

Liz swallowed a lump and began rubbing her arm uncomfortably, "In...love, huh..." Just like before, she could feel her face burning red with blush and she quickly turned her back towards Kid, "Honestly?"

Kid sighed inward as he felt annoyance begin to approach, "Liz, you sound like my father the way you're dodging my question. Please answer me."

_'Damn, what the hell should I say? I mean, I am in love but...I can't really tell Kid that!' _Liz shut her eyes, trying to think of some sort of excuse to say or some way to change the subject but sadly, she came up empty.

Eventually, Liz's curiosity took over and she looked back to her Meister with determined eyes, "Answer me something first, Kid."

"What?"

The weapon bit her lip and kept her eyes on Kid's. After a minute, she spoke up, "Why do you ask me such an out-of-the-blue question?"

The reaper's poker face didn't fall as he thought of Liz's question. Finally, he answered with a simple, "Isn't it obvious? I think I love a girl at the DWMA."

Liz felt as if her eyes had shot out of her head at that moment. Her heart jumped several beats and her breath caught in her throat and she struggled to keep herself composed. Kid didn't seem to care though, as the following moment he repeated his previous question,

"So Liz, are you or have you ever been in love before?"

The gun frowned and looked away from Kid as she thought about what he just said. He claimed to be in love with someone at the academy, right? There was only one girl Liz could think of that could be the possible person Kid had a crush on. A goody-too-shoes of a student who got wonderful grades, always did the right thing, had wonderful symmetry when it came to her looks, was an exceptional Meister; not to mention a kind-hearted and free-spirited girl. The only possible girl Kid could love would be...Maka Albarn.

Of course. It would make perfect sense. Kid and Maka had always got along pretty well. Both were intelligent, good students of the academy who typically always did their work. They had also had moments together where they'd blab on and on about how wonderful symmetry was (although, Liz expected that Maka was just playing along with Kid just to be nice at those times). Not only were they friends, but Liz could tell that Kid liked her a little more then the other girls at the academy. There was no doubt about it. Maka had to be Kid's crush.

_'But...'_ Liz could suddenly feel her eyes begin to burn as her heart seemed to twist around in her chest at the thought of Kid being in love with another girl. And Maka of all people. She was good friends with her herself so it made things all the more difficult to handle. It wasn't fair though...Liz was sure she had loved Kid much longer then he had loved Maka and she had known him for a more extended period of time too. So, why Maka? Why was he in love with her and not...

"Liz."

The Thompson sister snapped out of her jealous disillusion and turned back to Kid who seemed to be looking at her with worry now, "What, Kid?"

"Um..." Kid's frowned deepened at her weapon's tone, "I was just wondering if you were okay. You got so quiet all of a sudden..."

Liz could feel her heart break at the sound of Kid's voice and begin to walk back down the sewers,

"Ah, Liz...Wait!"

But she didn't obey orders. Instead, the girl picked up her pace and strode down the walkway angerly. When she didn't sense Kid's soul right behind hers, Liz screamed back at Kid, frightening him more then when Patty got pissed and yelled at him,

"Hurry the hell up, Kid! If you don't, Patty's gonna be killed by that monster out there!"

Kid didn't question her mood-change and ran behind his weapon. As the two continued to run, all's they found was more pitch darkness; but no manhole.

"Dammit, I know I saw another exit from this damn sewer when we came into this town...!" Liz kicked one of the walls hard with her foot, veins appearing all over her face.

"Calm down, Liz," Kid soothed, placing a hand on Liz's shoulder, "We'll get out of here. We just need to..."

"Shut up, Kid!" Liz screamed, pulling away from him and glaring him down. Suddenly, the girl could feel her old street-self start to take over again and her past violent tendencies begin to reappear as well.

Kid stared back at her with a shocked face. It was surprising; seeing as she had never told him to shut up before; or not in that way at least. When he saw Liz try to walk off, Kid unintentionally grabbed Liz by her shoulder again but this time; he got a much worst reaction then before.

At feeling his hand touch her shoulder, Liz grabbed his wrist and begin to twist it hard. So hard until she heard Kid groan from the pain and then she threw his wrist down and pushed him away from her. Kid simply focused his golden eyes onto her, hurt reflecting in them. Not from the wrist twist but from...how she was suddenly treating him.

Kid picked himself up from the floor and dusted off his pants, "What's gotten into you? You've never acted like this to me before..."

"Yeah, well, I guess there's a first time for everything." Liz snapped back, crossing her arms.

"Liz..." Kid frowned sadly as he reached out for her again but took a step back when she screamed at him not to touch her.

A long moment of silence passed and Liz began to pace back and forth; worrying about whether she would be able to get to her sister. Yes, Patty was the priority now. Not her own damn feelings about Kid and how angry she was that he had a thing for Maka.

_'I just gotta stop thinking about it. If I push the matter out of my mind, I can focus...Focus, Liz. Come on, just focus...focus...fo...' _But the more the Thompson sister thought, the more painful it was for her. Just like before, tears formed in her eyes and this time, there was no stopping them. At that moment, Liz began to cry as she walked a few feet away from her Meister. She tried to keep it hidden by covering her mouth and keeping her hiccups quiet but she could feel Kid's eyes on her. She then heard Kid call out to her again but she ignored it. He continued on but she refused to answer.

"Goodness, what has gotten into you today." Kid sighed as he walked to Liz's side. When he saw how many tears were streaming down her face, Kid's expression saddened once more.

Reaching into his coat pocket, the reaper pulled out a handkerchief and tried to hand it to Liz. She simply looked at him with heartbreak in her eyes and turned away again. Kid looked at the cloth in his hand and then back to her,

"Liz, everything will be all right. We'll find Patty, I promise-"

"I'm not crying because of Patty, you frickin' idiot!"

Kid took another step towards his partner and gently asked, "Then what is it...? Please Liz. Tell me what's wrong. We're partners after all. You can tell me whatever you're feeling. Keeping it in isn't good for your health."

Liz sniffled loudly and wiped her tear-stained cheeks. Then she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked down, "You...said you were in love with someone at the academy earlier, right?"

"Yes, that's correct."

A hiccup escaped Liz's lips and she went on, "That person you're in love with is...Maka, isn't it?"

"..."

"Come on, Kid! It couldn't be more obvious!" Liz shouted, turning to face him, "I know you like her! You've liked Maka for a long time. She's a great girl so I get it but...but..." The weapon could feel herself start to cry again and she held her forehead with a hand,

"But still," She choked out as more tears came, "Why...all this time, I..."

"Liz..."

At that moment, the girl collapsed to the floor which alerted Kid. The black and white haired boy ran to Liz's side and leaned down. However, she kept her face pointed at the floor and didn't lift it up once so he wouldn't see her cry.

Just as the girl begin to shut her eyes, she shot them open at feeling something warm fall over her hand. Liz looked over, only to see Kid's hand was on top of hers. Blushing, Liz stared at his hand and then looked away. Kid's grip on her hand tightened when he saw this and shook his head,

"Liz...you weren't wrong when you said that I like Maka."

She flinched at her Meister's words and choked out a simple, "I knew it..." But Kid held up a hand in protest; ordering her to let him finish,

"I DO like Maka, Liz. However...she is not the girl I am in love with."

It was only then that Liz rose her head to look Kid in the eyes. Trembling, the teenage girl clenched her chest with her free hand and asked in a timid voice, "Then who...?"

"You, you idiot."

"Huh?" Liz looked to Kid with a dumbfounded look; in which, Kid twitched at seeing.

"YOU. I love you, Liz."

The Thompson girl felt her heart do a summer-salt at his words. Her? He had actually said he loved HER? Liz could feel more tears beginning to rise and she quickly shook them away. Kid then stood up and helped Liz up as well. Clenching her hand in his, the two began to walk straight again but Kid continued on with his confession as they walked,

"I've been in love with you for a long time, Liz. While Patty is a great partner, you're the one I can always really talk to about anything. It'll probably seem cliche for me to say this, but it's because of you that I can get through most of these missions and most of the hard times I have. You keep me focused on what's important most of the time and you always seem to help me get out of trouble when I need it. See, I asked the question that I did earlier because I was nervous and didn't want to confess to you if you liked somebody else; as it would have made things awkward between us. But, I really wanted you to know how I felt...so...I'm sorry if I made you misunderstand."

Kid looked over to the girl beside him, only to see that she was...laughing?

"What, did I say something funny?" He asked in annoyance, his eyebrows cocked.

"No, No..." She began, shaking her head and letting out another giggle, "It's just...of all places you picked to confess, the SEWERS? I shouldn't be surprised..."

"Well, you really didn't give me much of a choice here, woman." Kid joked causing Liz to playfully elbow him in the side.

Once Liz's laughing fit had finally ended, Kid stopped and looked straight up. A big smile came over his face and he pointed upwards,

"Look, Liz! There's the exit out of here. C'mon, let's get to Patty-" But before he could climb up the latter, Liz had yanked him by his wrist back over, "What the-"

"I love you too."

Kid's eyes widened at his weapon and his cheeks turned a bright pink, "You...do?"

Liz smiled apologetically, blushing herself, "Yeah. I've had a thing for you ever since the year after we became partners. So...that's why I got so upset earlier when I thought it was Maka you liked. Jealousy got the best of me, I guess..."

Liz began to rub the back of her head, embarrassed when she suddenly felt something press against her lips. It only took a few seconds but when Kid broke the kiss and looked back at her; Liz was positive her face had turned a new shade of red. Another way Liz knew this is because Kid immediately started laughing at seeing her face,

"S-Stop laughing, Kid! It's not funny..." Liz covered her face and tried to turn away while Kid hunched over, now having a laughing fit of his own too.

"Ah, Liz...I don't think I've ever felt this relieved and happy before..." Kid looked back to his weapon and pulled her into a gentle hug, "When we get out of here, I'm taking you on the most symmetrical date ever."

Liz sweat-dropped at the suggestion but hugged Kid back, "Okay..."

Just as the two were about to kiss again, a loud childish scream echoed from the outside.

"Oh crap, that sounded like Patty!" Liz shouted, climbing up the latter. As she climbed, she heard Kid tell her to be careful but she couldn't wait. Patty was probably almost monster food by now.

Kicking the lid off, Liz jumped to the outside and looked around. She became confused when she saw nothing there but then she heard the same scream from earlier echo towards her. As Kid got out, he pointed a finger left,

"Liz, look! The monster and Patty are over there in the town square."

"Oh crud..." Liz groaned, running with Kid towards the scene. As they ran, Liz screamed out at her sister, "Hang on, Patty- We're coming...!"

But just as the two partners reached their destination, they noticed a tall man with grey hair and glasses, twirling a scythe before the evil creature. Then, with one quick blow to the face from the scythe; the monster was dead and his soul appeared in front of them. The man let out a breath and then looked over to Liz and Kid with a smile,

"Well, it's about time you guys showed up. Patty was beginning to wonder if something had happened."

"Professor Stein? What are you doing here?" Liz asked, looking from the monster's soul and back to their teacher.

Smiling, Stein let go of the scythe so it transformed back into a man with bright red hair, wearing a suit.

The red-haired man waved at the kids, grinning from ear-to-ear, "Lord Death had been watching you guys through his mirror and decided to send out help. So here we are. Good thing we came when we did or Patty over there could be dead now."

Liz immediately mentally kicked herself for taking so long to get back to her and ran over to Patty in a dramatic fashion, "Patty, your big sis is so sorry! There were some problems and I-"

"Oh, that's ok, sis! Patty is A-OK~" The childish younger sister cheered and then ran over to Kid, "Hiya Kiddo. Are you okay now? You got bumped on the noodle earlier and-"

"Yes, Yes. I know, Patty. But I'm fine..." Kid then looked to Liz with a warm smile, "Thanks to Liz."

Blushing, Liz looked away while Stein, Spirit, and Patty just looked from the couple in bewilderment.

"Well, guys. Let's get back and inform Lord Death of the mission." Stein sighed, turning towards the town's exit.

"Right," They all agreed, walking after the adults.

As they walked out of the abandoned town, Liz felt something grip her hand and looked over to see Kid smiling at her. Liz returned the smile and gripped his hand lovingly. If there was one thing Liz could be thankful for on that crazy mission; it was that she had finally got to be alone with Kid.

* * *

**_Authors comments: I hope that wasn't too bad. I have a feeling some parts were really out of character but I attempted. Please review and let me know what you think guys. _**


End file.
